


Spanks

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [347]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: De-Aged Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gen, Mentally De-Aged, Non-Sexual Spanking, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sam spanks a naughty deaged 11 year old dean who was playing with guns</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanks

Sam had gone in the shower. He hadn’t even been in there that long. But, he had turned his back, and he should have known better, especially with this cursed younger Dean.

“Dean! What are you doing?” Sam said, walking out, and picking up the  guns that Dean had off the floor.

“What? I was just looking at them!” Dean said.

“Sure, which is why you have one in your hand as we speak, acting like it’s a toy.”

“I wasn’t actually gonna shoot it, I’m not dumb!”

“I never said you were, Dean, but…” Sam said, taking the gun from Dean’s hand. “The safety is off.”

“But I…I didn’t…that…” Dean stuttered.

“Dean, when I pack up my guns, I always have the safety on, in case of a bump or something. The safety didn’t go off on it’s own.”

“But, Sam….”

“But Sam nothing. You were playing with something that you shouldn’t have, and someone could have gotten seriously hurt.” Sam said, turning the safety back on and putting the gun away. “You pulled out three guns, Dean.”

“So?” Dean said, watching Sam move to the bed, sitting down on it.

“So, what you did was wrong, and needs to be reprimanded.”

“What?”

“You’re in trouble Dean.” Sam said. “Get over here.”

Dean inched closer, and Sam sighed standing up and pulling Dean over, and on his lap.

“What!? I’m 11, for crying out loud! I’m too old for spankings!”

“Not with that attitude, you aren’t. And you keep that up, I’ll add more.”

“But, Sam!”

“Dean.” Sam said, stern. Dean shut up. “What you did was dangerous. What if that gun had gone off? What if it hit someone? What if you accidentally shot yourself?”

“I…sorry, Sam.” Dean said, softly.

“I accept your apology, but I’m still going to have to spank you.”

“Sammy….” Dean whined softly, wiggling around.

“Dean, stop.” Sam said. “You’re getting fifteen, five for each gun.”

Sam brought his hand down on Dean’s backside, and Dean shouted, wiggling around again. Sam kept Dean pinned down on hi lap with one hand and continued on with Dean’s spanking.

When Sam got to five, Dean was whining, still wiggling softly under Sam’s hand.

When Sam got to ten, Dean had accepted that he was getting a spanking, and he had stilled.

By the time Sam got to fifteen, Dean was sniffling and whimpering.

Sam pulled Dean up on his lap, and watched Dean squirm before wrapping his arms around Sam.

“S-sorry, Sammy. Really really super sorry.”

“I know, buddy.” Sam said, wrapping comforting arms around Dean. “But it’s not good when you pull stuff like that. I just don’t want you to get hurt, and when I saw the safety of the gun off, it scared me.”

Dean nodded, and pressed into Sam’s chest. “Won’t do it again.”

“Alright, dude.” Sam nodded. “I trust you.”

Dean looked up at Sam with big green eyes. “So what do we do now, Sammy?”

“We can play whatever you want.” Sam grinned.

A smile broke on Dean’s face. “Let’s play Monsters and Heroes! We can take turns. You can be the Hero first, Sam, and I’m gonna be the monster.”

“OK. Sounds like a plan.” Sam said.


End file.
